


Of Winter Romances and Rock Songs

by Lialette



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, Kid is a famous Rockstar, Law School, References to Drugs, Rock Stars, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lialette/pseuds/Lialette
Summary: You didn't think twice when you agreed to drive Law to his rehearses and recordings. You didn't think about anything going the wrong way either. Everything you wanted was to pass your semester and maybe to impress Professor Donquixote, but your world started to crumble when Eustass Kid stepped into your life.In the middle of a cold winter, snowy evenings and scattered writings, you find yourself falling for his looks, his voice, his words and eventually for himself.But before the present comes the past - something dangerous you shouldn't have come across with . But you did - and you might be deeper in it than you had previously imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been already half an hour, and he was still nowhere in sight. The bouncers were getting nervous as well, you felt their gaze shifting every passing minute. There were female screams echoing from behind the thick doors and you had to suppress the desire to just turn around and leave. You had to study anyway, dammit! Where was he?!

You quietly sat outside his empty room, trying to read your assignments, but the screams and muffled noises made you impossible to do so. Somewhere in between cursing him and actually trying to do something productive, you simply gave up. You continued staring at your papers, though, so you didn’t notice a big figure appearing before you, until a voice brought you back to reality.

“Miss, he just called. He is waiting outside the back door”, you looked up, only to stare at his bodyguard’s black suit. Your gaze only reached his collarbone; if you’d actually try to look him in his covered eyes, your neck would most definitely snap, so you didn’t even bother anymore. He knew you long enough to understand this.

“Thanks, Kuma. But why didn’t he call me himself?”, you questioned the big man, before picking your heavy backpack up from the floor.

“His phone broke. He had to call me from the service room”, he said apathetically, taking your bag for you.

“Again?! It’s his third phone this month.”, Bartholomew chuckled, holding your bag higher to prevent you from snatching it back.

You huffed, crossing your arms. He was still treating you like a child, even though you just turned twenty-one, but you couldn’t complain. Kuma had always been the big cosy uncle you never had.

You heard male voices shouting and Kuma stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head.

“I’ll be right back”, he said, “Stay right here.”

You watched his back retreat behind the curtain – towards the VIP-Area, you thought. The bouncers were now standing next to you to make sure, that you actually stayed right _here._ You glanced at your watch. You’ve been here for forty-five minutes already.

 

There was a loud voice echoing from behind you, but you didn’t have time to react, since someone forcefully bumped into you and you fell to the ground.

“Bitch, you’re in my way!”, one of the bouncers helped you up and you furiously turned towards the culprit, ready to give him a piece of your mind. But you stopped.

He was at least two meters tall, muscular and bare chested. He had scars running from his left arm to his neck and the left side of his face. His hair was red, almost crimson and on his also red lips lingered a malicious grin. You’ve seen his face somewhere before, but you couldn’t pinpoint where exactly.

The redhead took a step closer to you and you could smell the alcohol in his breath.

“Are you deaf?! Move!”, he hissed, his grin widening. He was getting way to cocky for your taste.

“Listen here, Ronald”, you crossed your arms over your chest, shifting your weight, “How about you turn around and return to whatever McDonalds you just escaped from? Because I don’t have time dealing with this childish attitude of yours.”

The redheads smile disappeared. His eyes became murderous. Someone was trying to pull you away, but you shook his hand off. There was no way you let this bastard get away with insulting you.

“Did I hurt your feelings, Ronald?”, you asked sheepishly, giving him a wry look.

His hand snatched your collar, bringing your face to his level. Your hands grasped his wrist immediately, trying to break him loose, but he didn’t budge.

“You should watch your mouth, you little shit”, he breathed, “It can cause a lot of trouble you are not able to deal with!”.

You felt his other hand tighten to a fist and you thought about kicking him in the crouch, but a tall blond stepped next to him, his face was covered by a mask. The blond put his hand on the redhead’s shoulder.

“Kid, calm down. That’s the girl who was waiting in front of our door”, he said.

You felt “Kid” loosen his grip and you took the chance to tear his hand away. His gaze shifted to you, locking your eyes.

“So, it’s like that!”, Kid sneered, grinning again, “If you’re that kind of a groupie, I willingly accept your offer as an apology”, he laughed, cupping your cheeks with his left hand.

“(Y/n)-ya”, Kid and his crew turned their heads towards the newcomer and your throat escaped a relieved sigh. There he was, finally!

“Fuck you, Law! It’s the last time I picked you up from here”, you hissed, pushing Kid away and quickly making your way towards him.

Law grunted, grasping your arm and pulling you behind his back. His grip was way tighter than you expected, and this made you nervous. Was this mess bigger than you thought?

“Eustass-ya, I would recommend staying away from her from now on”, he glared at the redhead, the air becoming too thick to breath.

Kid threw his head back and laughed, “And since when is your word my command? Seriously, Trafalgar, you’re hilarious.” The other two of his group stepped besides him and you found yourself admiring their make-up. Those stiches looked realistic as fuck. Were they magicians?

The blond man stepped in between them once again: “He only misinterpreted the situation, Law. He’ll behave”, the blond assured.

His silver eyes were still locked on Kid, but his grip loosened. You only now noticed his guitar missing.

“Is your little girlfriend always hiding behind your back like that, hm?”, he was still grinning and took some steps towards Law and you. You didn’t back away.

“I just don’t want to be squashed by you staggering over your own feet”, you retorted. The blond man chuckled.

“She got you there, Kid.”

“Shut up!”, the redhead whirled around, glaring at his friend, “I’m not drunk!”

“No, but tipsy.”

The blond man sighted and motioned to the other two to help him. They grabbed Kids shoulders and arms, before almost dragging him towards the room next to Laws.

“Next time I see you girl”, he shouted, looking behind his shoulder and right into your eyes, “I’m going to show you what it means to disrespect me!”

You heard the door opening and closing right after. You exhaled loudly, not remembering holding your breath at all.

“Thanks for this experience, Law!”, you grunted. Law rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t know they were here today, I’m sorry.” He guided you towards the back door at the end of the corridor, tucking his hands in his pockets. He looked tired. You were too, to be honest, but both of you had to study.

“Remind me again, who thought it to be a good idea to be a famous musician and to study medicine at the same time?!”

Law opened the door, after glancing at the bouncers, who accompanied you.

“Have you done anything to prevent this situation?!”, he questioned, his voice deep. Both of them gulped, before shaking their heads. Law pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll talk to my father, he won’t accept something like this.”

 

You walked through the back door, stepping on snow covered concrete. The parking lot was almost empty, only your car and two others were standing there. You crossed your arms, waiting for him to come along.

“I doubt Cora-san has anything to do with this business”, you smirked, “By the way, Kuma has my bag, he just vanished suddenly.”

“Well, not Cora-san, but he will most definitely talk to Doflamingo.”

“Oh no! please! Don’t remind me!”, you hugged yourself, shivering from the cold and maybe from thinking about Doflamingo, “He will kill me next month.”

Law huffed, ruffling your hair: “Your bag’s in the car, let’s get out of here.”

You got on the driver seat of your car, while Law climbed on the backseat, spreading his legs on one seat and resting his head on another. He covered his eyes with his arm and sighted deeply.

“Belt”, you commented.

“No.”

“Law!”

“(Y/n), the seatbelt won’t reach me properly like this!”, he gestured at his laying posture, his voice annoyed, but you hold his gaze.

“If I have to brake, you’ll just fall of. Last time, you hit your head on your guitar.”

You started the engine, already knowing that you lost this discussion. He was already half asleep. Although he was still surprisingly talkative.

“Neither do I have my guitar nor is it morning”, he uttered, “Drive slowly and everything will be fine.”

“I’ll try to hit a tree then, all right.”

 

The rest of your ride was silent. You figured he had fallen asleep just some minutes later and you didn’t complain. It was almost ten in the evening; Law’s house was a forty minutes’ drive and you just hoped Doflamingo was out terrorising the city or drunk asleep. He was your law professor after all, seeing him outside the university was strange enough, but after a certain hour, you just couldn’t stand him anymore. Poor Law, having him around all the time.

Your exams were coming up and Doflamingo was stricter than you had previously thought. He might be using his knowledge for some shady shit you don’t even want to get involved with, but he truly knew his subject. Poor, poor Law was in his last semester and had to go through medical law, resulting in taking some other courses with you, which included Doflamingo’s. He had to suffer twice as much.

But this wasn’t how you and Law became friends. You knew him even before he started his singing career, meeting him when he moved into town twelve years ago. Back then, Corazon was already trying to adopt him, but he only succeeded three years later. Law then moved from your neighbourhood to the city, but still visited almost daily.

That was just until you asked him for a ride one day.

“Law?”, you turned into his drive way, unbuckling your seatbelt. He made some unrecognizable noises, but didn’t open his eyes. You sighted.

You carefully watched your surroundings, before getting out of the car. The last time you brought him home, some persistent paparazzi tired to force information out of you, even making pictures. Luckily, Doflamingo and Corazon took matters in their own hands and prevented them from publishing anything.

There was only one light on shining through the big windows of the Donquixote mansion - The library. So, it was either Cora or Doflamingo.

“Law, come on! I don’t want to ring! Doflamingo could pester me again!”, you sulked, reaching for his shoulder and gently shaking him awake. He didn’t seem to like it, but he reluctantly opened his eyes, still scowling.

“Fine.”, Law got up and fished his keys out of your bag. He threw them at you, but hesitated to get out of the car.

“Whats wrong?”, you asked. He just shook his head, frowning.

“Let’s go through the backdoor. If it’s Doflamingo, it’s troublesome for you and..”, he paused, scratching the back of his head, “If it’s Cora-san, he will lecture me again. He must have called me twenty times by now and my phone’s not working.” That was indeed a good idea.

Law and you went to the backdoor and almost tiptoed to his room. The air was filled with the scent of sweet red wine and you figured it really had been Doflamingo sitting in the library. At least he was decent enough to ignore you both, since you were sure he noticed your car in the driveway.

Law settled on the bed, after taking his books of the shelves. You sat on the floor opposite to him, recalling your notes from yesterday. You two went through two chapters, even managing your preparatory and subsequent work. After getting to a problem neither of you were able to solve properly, you closed your books, letting yourself fall to the side with your hair covering your whole face.

“I am done”, you whispered, closing your eyes. Law smirked, but closed his books as well.

“Yeah, let’s postpone it. You’ll have to pick me up tomorrow anyway.”, your eyes opened immediately, glaring at him.

“If that redhaired jerk’s going to be there as well, I’m not going!”, you persisted.

“It’s your fault my licence was confiscated, remember?”, you rolled your eyes at that, but…yeah. That was pretty much the truth. You had overslept that day and your car was still with the dealer, so you had asked him to drive you. It had been the day of a very important exam, so Law drove a little faster than it was licit – before being caught by the speed camera and being pulled over by the police, resulting in a six months license suspension.

It was pretty much your fault and you admitted it. “Just hurry, okay?”, you sighted, “I don’t want to get punched.”

“I’ve never seen Eustass-ya punch a woman. It’s bad for his reputation. He just barks – except if you’re a guy.”, he explained casually while reorganizing his notes and this made you lift an eyebrow.

“You two are close?”, you questioned, not having heard of the redhaired even once before, even though Law spoke about everything concerning work.

“Same manager for five years. I see him quite often, but we only tolerate each other’s presence.”

“So, he is a big deal?! I’ve never heard of him”, Law stood up and reached for your phone, quickly going through your music list. You watched him select an album you bought a long time ago.

“He’s the lead singer”, he said, handing you your phone. Your eyes went wide. No way!

“He’s…like…really? He is the lead singer of “Crimson”?? Are you kidding me? Law that’s not funny!”, your eyes skipped over the lyrics and back to your best friend. “Crimson” was not your all-time favourite Band and you only had about three songs, which you regularly could listen too, since they were mostly “too metal” for you, but that one particular song was very special to you. Law knew that.

“Why haven’t you told me before?”, Law averted his eyes, not being able to stand your sad accusing look.

“You’ve seen him today, (Y/n). I didn’t want to destroy your illusion. This song is special to you and it should remain like that”, he watched you going through your long hair and pulling some strands behind your ear, biting your bottom lip at the same time. You didn’t notice his intense gaze on you.

“How the hell can this jerk write such beautiful music?”, you asked, mostly thinking out loud.

“I don’t know if he does. Killer and Heat write too, as much as I know. Just don’t be mad, okay?”, he slumped next to you, playfully nudging your shoulder. You laughed and pushed him a bit farther.

“You’re better than most people, I guess.”

“I’m better than all people, (Y/N)-.”

“YOUNG LADY, BRAT!”, the door suddenly slammed open with Doflamingo stalking inside the room. His gaze was locked on you and Law, his smile mischievous.

“Oh, still behaving, that’s good”, he chuckled, stepping over your scattered law books. He wore his pink suit as always, but you noticed him looking rather tired. Law did too. There was definitely something going on in this family and even though you knew them since forever, you didn’t dare to ask.

“That’s my call”, you cleared your throat and quickly got up “Nami is surly already waiting for me.” You missed Laws defeated look as Doflamingo crouched down, simply grinning in his face.

“Don’t you want to spend the night, young lady? Driving under emotional distress and fatigue can be considered a criminal act”, he smirked, giving you a shudder.

“No thanks, professor. I’m fully capable, don’t worry.”

“Well than, can I have a word with you, Law?”, The giant blond men gestured him to meet him in the library and Law nodded, getting up himself.

“See you at ten tomorrow?”, he asked, holding the door open for you.

“Sure. I’ll be listening to my song and pretend I don’t hate it now.”

“(Y/N)…”

“Sorry. Just joking, Law. See you then! Just don’t forget to get a new phone.”

 

You quickly made your way to your car, the windscreen already half frozen. You turned the heat up after climbing inside, waiting for the screen to defrost. The battery of your phone was almost empty, so you turned the radio on, expecting to listen to some charts-songs.

 _“- love to present their new single, already at number three of the metal charts!_ ”, the radio voice echoed inside the small space of your car, your eyes widened. No way, no! You had a bad gut feeling.

_“-here is “Crimson” with “Kings!”._

You quickly turned off the radio, only catching the loud voiceless, instrumental beginning.

“Well done, (y/n), you made yourself paranoid.”, you sighted, leaning against the headrest. The snow was now mercilessly falling to the ground, the heater protecting you from getting blinded.

You had to see this jerk again tomorrow. You just hoped Portgas hadn’t eaten your dinner by now, since eating was the only thing, that could cheer you up right now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_You were screwed._

 

The old man in front of you took forever to turn right when the traffic lights turned green and of course that stupid child couldn’t decide whether to cross the street or not. This morning was the worst. Today, of all times!

After going to bed without dinner yesterday and kicking Ace out of your apartment, you woke up thirty minutes past your alarm. You had kicked the sheets away and showered as fast as possible, before grabbing your bag and making your way to your car, hair still soaking wet. At least you were dressed properly. Doflamingo didn’t accept anything else.

Today was the day of Professor Donquixote giving secret hints about his upcoming exam, and you just couldn’t miss it. Those who were late didn’t even make it inside, since he kicked everyone out who disturbed his Monolog or his torturing.

If you didn’t make it to university in ten minutes, you will have the worst day of the year guaranteed. _Fuuuuuck._

You took a quick glance at your watch, contemplating whether to call Law and ask him to stall Doflamingo for a few minutes or whether to take the risk of being humiliated in his lectures. He would probably immediately notice that Law was up to something and punish you either way. Great, no chance for you.

 

 

As soon as you stepped into the great hall you clutched your bag tightly, nervously staring at the big door in front of you. Doflamingo’s voice was already echoing through to you and you had to gulp thinking about actually entering. You were three minutes late. That asshole just had to live up to his perfect reputation.

_Get your shit together, (y/n). He might rip you apart, but it’s not the first time happening…it’s your first time, though. Maybe he’ll be generous and ignore me._

You heard Nami’s hysterical laughter at the back of your mind and your inner voice was already dead on the floor, trying to catch a breath. So much for putting lipstick on the pig.

Before your thoughts could lead you any further away from reality, you  grasped the doorknob and silently stepped inside, hoping Doflamingo wouldn’t notice you –

“Mrs. (L/n), I see you have eventually come to grace us with your presence. Why don’t you come closer and talk with me a little, hm?”.

You cursed under your breath when he addressed you, not even two seconds after you stepped inside. Doflamingo was standing behind the lectern and grinning to himself. The other students turned around, some of them feeling your pain. You sighed.

Your footsteps echoed through your ears when you slowly went downstairs towards the front row. It felt strange waiting for something to happen that you have seen him doing countless of times. Just it wasn’t you. God dammit!

When you stopped at the lectern, Doflamingo approached you and stepped right next to you. On his pink suit lingered the familiar smell of red wine and lilac, which surprisingly soothed your nerves.

“I do not tolerate unpunctuality. Especially with students of my class.”, he loudly proclaimed, “So, let’s see if you deserve a chance to participate in today’s lecture”.

He was now circling you like a vulture, his hands hidden behind his back and eyes facing the ground.

“I hope you remember the case of the prosecution against S. Crocodile. What had he done and what was the core problem?”.

Your eyes widened when you realized what he was doing. Of course, you remembered! It was the case you and Law had studied yesterday and which Doflamingo saw you taking notes of. Even though you refused to believe it to be coincidence, you couldn’t imagine him doing something nice outside the mansion.

“Crocodile was accused of cultivation of drugs, drug trafficking, joint enterprise and grievous bodily harm last August. The police had discovered and smashed smaller units of his underworld organization after ten years of investigations. Even though Crocodile was arrested, the prosecution couldn’t prove him to be any kind of principal without any reasonable doubt and he was eventually found not guilty and released due to insufficient evidence. Charges of aiding and abetting were unsuccessful as well, since he was neither seen on the crime scene nor was there evidence for a potential Mens Rea”, Doflamingo nodded after every word you said and suddenly stopped circling you. He turned towards the front row where the mostly female students watched him with big eyes.

“So far so good. Who was the prosecutor then?”, he asked without looking at you. You frowned.

“You…Professor?”

“That’s right!”, the blond man spread his arms to the side, a grin forming on is lips, “Crocodile got away from _me_! This little maggot had the audacity to give me the run-around _and_ my first lost during my time in the prosecution-service.  So, let me take this chance to announce you next semester’s special opportunity to gain valuable experience in the field of criminal law: Those three students, who rank best in the following exam will be able to apply for an internship in my office and be a part of the team, which will be in charge of the retrial of Crocodile in March!”.

There were shocked gasps and chaotic whispers going through all rows, which soon after shifted to loud arguments between the students.  You were shocked as well, since you didn’t know that he had only once lost a trial and that the case he had lost was about to be retried.

Doflamingo snickered seeing his over-ambitious students almost biting their heads off and turned to you.

“I hope you apply, (y/n)”, he whispered. You blushed seeing him so confident in your ability and averted your eyes, nodding almost invisibly. Doflamingo chuckled and gestured you to take your seat, to which you obeyed immediately.

“I don’t want you to be late a second time, young lady. I won’t be this nice again.”, he said, his voice almost indiscernible from the rest. He then returned to the lectern, ready to proceed the lecture. The voices died down immediately, all eyes focused on him. His confident voice filled the hall, which even the usually loud heating didn’t dare to interrupt.

This was the kind of authority you aspired to be.

 

* * *

 

 

You almost sprinted to your car after getting out of the auditorium. You didn’t find a place to park near the university this morning, so you had taken the next side-street instead. Needless to say, that you forgot to take your jacket with you and it had started to snow half an hour ago. The air was freezing and so were you.

Just when you were about to turn around the corner, you bumped into a big figure in front of you. You let out a small shriek, not being able to hold on to something and expecting to hit concrete, but a strong hand wrapped itself around your waist, holding you above the ground.

“Is this coincidence or are you generally bumping into other people?”, a male voice asked. You blinked in surprise, since you knew that voice.

You looked up and discovered a tall man with long blond hair standing in front of you. His eyes were covered by long strands, but his smile was enough to take away your tension. You almost didn’t recognize him without his helmet or blue shirt. What was his name again?

He pulled you upright before adjusting his black coat. You cleared your throat and smiled at him.

“Thank you! And no, I usually don’t. You’re the friend of that redhaired jerk, right?”

The blond chuckled: “Yeah. Call me Killer”, he said, and you remembered Law calling him this as well.

“I must say, you guys have a morbid sense of humour. Does everyone call you that?”, you asked while hugging your arms. The icy wind sent chills down your spine.

“Doesn’t matter. Stick with it”.

The cold became unbearable and you huffed while jogging on the spot, “If you don’t mind, I really have to get into my car. I guess we’ll see each other tonight?”, you asked, your teeth chattering. Killer must have only noticed now that you weren’t wearing a jacket and quickly unbuttoned his coat.

“Oh, no no no no no!”, you backed away, refusing to accept it, “It’s a five minutes walk. I’ll be fine!”, you insisted.

Killer didn’t seem to acknowledge your words and wrapped his coat around your shoulders, exposing his bare arms and blue band-shirt

“Take this as an apology for indirectly causing your incident with Kid yesterday”, he smiled, tucking his hands inside his jeans, “I have to ask you for a favour anyway”.

You frowned but decided to wait with your questions until he had his coat back. Killer silently followed you to your car and you had the feeling, that he was actually enjoying the silence. When your car came into sight, you quickly unlocked it and turned to the blond man, his smile was still unfamiliarly gentle.

“I’m listening? You want a favour from a stranger?”, Killer shrugged, pulling out a small key from his pockets.

“Since you’re Trafalgar’s girlfriend and I won’t be in town tonight, I want you to give him this”, you took the key from his hands and eyed it suspiciously. It looked like a key a bank would give its clients.  

“We’re just friends, but I’ll do this.”, you murmured. The blond man raised his eyebrows at this.

“Oh, it seemed differently. My apologies. You might need to mention this to Kid, though.”

You had to tear your eyes away from the key when you heard that jerk’s name. Unfortunately, you didn’t pay attention to his words.

“I’m sorry…mention what?”

Killer smirked and took some steps backwards: “Never mind. Good luck tonight”, he said, turning on his heel and waving you goodbye. Your eyes followed him until he disappeared in the crowd. You wondered what he meant by that. He was a strange guy anyway, even though you had to admit, that he was different than you had experienced yesterday.

You opened the door of your car and cursed loudly when you noticed his big coat still around your shoulders. It was way warmer than yours, though.

You pulled out your phone and dialed Law. Why the heck wasn’t he in Doflamingo’s lecture today?!

 

 The big concert hall, in which Law had his rehearsals almost daily for the past few weeks was filled with hundreds of women and teenage girls. You were relieved, that the bouncers allowed you to take the back door, but even in the backstage area you saw a few women, who obviously weren’t common guests. You shuddered at the thought of making your way through them.

It was almost half past eight in the evening and Law was _again_ nowhere in sight. He didn’t answer your calls today, but Corazon texted you that he was giving Law a ride again, so you only had to pick him up afterwards. Law acted strange and you couldn’t wait to finally confront him about it. Kuma wasn’t here either. At least Doflamingo acted normally, since you bet that he was responsible for the new bouncers, which were a little too nice to you for it to be actually naturell.

You placed your bag on the chair in front of Laws room and sighed. This whole situation was way to similar to yesterday and you weren’t in the mood of defending yourself right now.

You rested your head against the wall, apathetically staring at the ceiling. Your thoughts revolved around Law and the university. The pressure built up every semester and you didn’t know, if you could bear it up, but the chance Doflamingo gave you was something you simply had to take. Law was supposed to help you with it. That idiot, where was he?!

When you managed to block out the excruciating noises the women made when an employee allowed them to enter the VIP-area, you heard a dull and muffled guitar from behind the wall you were leaning on. It was such a soft and almost gentle melody, that you allowed yourself to close your eyes and drift away for a second. It reminded you of that song of yours, but it lacked something major. On the other hand, maybe that was what made it special. You used to believe, that music thrived in the moment it is needed.  Good music was versatile – creating this kind of moment with the very first sound. This was what lacked here.

You tried to tilt your head to the side, eager to listen to the melody for a few seconds more, but the silence was interrupted by the employee screaming for the girls to follow him. Unsurprisingly, he went towards you, passing to the end of the corridor. You decided to avoid the mass and placed yourself in between the doorframe.

“All right, Ladies!”, the employee shouted, “We will make a quick side-trip to Mr. Cavendish and then proceed to the stage area”, the women squeaked of joy.

“Does that mean, we get to see his room? Is he here?”, one of them asked. The employee nodded, taking a glance at his clipboard.

“Yes. His room is just at the end of the corrid-“, he was cut short when the crowd immediately shot forward, hysterically screaming and running towards him. Your eyes widened, and you pressed yourself against the door when the crowd reached you, quickly clenching your eyes shut.

You heard a faint _klick_ , before you suddenly found yourself falling backwards.

“Dami-“, your shriek was cut off, when you felt something massive against your back, sending it and yourself to the ground; a metallic clang following the loud impact of your body.

“What the fuck?!”, a deep voice shouted. You somehow managed to turn around mid-air, preparing to fall on your hand and knees, but something warm prevented you from meeting the cold floor. Your upper body was laying on something solid and this something seemed to be able to breath.

You heaved yourself up to your elbows and lifted your head, only to stare into two murderous amber coloured eyes.

“Are you serious right now…?”, you muttered to yourself, not believing your luck. The amber eyes narrowed.

“Are _you_ serious?! What the fuck is wrong with you woman?!”, Kid grabbed your shoulder, pushing you off him. You let yourself fall to the ground again, still staring at the redhead with wide eyes.

“Are you always bumping into people?!”, he hissed, adjusting his too tight black shirt. You caught yourself staring at his defined muscles for a little too long, before shaking your head.

“Are _you_ always this charming, Ronald? And it was you, who bumped into me the first time!”, you snapped back.

The redhead bent down, grabbing his guitar while murderously glancing at you from the corner of his eyes: “I don’t give a shit. Now fuck off!”, he growled.

You wanted to retort, but your gaze fell on his guitar: “Don’t tell me _you_ played that song a minute ago!”, you muttered with wide eyes. Kid wrinkled his forehead, before turning his back on you and moving to the couch.

“You really don’t have a clue who I am, right?”, his voice was oddly calm, and you could swear there was a tilt of uncertainty leaking through.  

“You seem to be a guitarist or something like that”, you shrugged, slowly standing up. If Law hadn’t told you who he was yesterday, you certainly would have thought he was. You decided to keep your knowledge your secret, since you bet he would somehow use it against you. At least he seemed to be the type to do that. Due to your recklessness a few weeks ago, it appeared that you and he will cross paths a few more times. Just until Law gets his licence back, of course.

A part of you wanted to ask him. Ask him about your song. Was he the one who wrote it? Were the words he sang the words he meant? What was he going through at that time?

Anxiety and uncertainty didn’t allow your mouth to open, every cell in your body was afraid of the answer. Thus, you decided to say nothing, pretend to be oblivious.

You were about to turn around and leave when you noticed his gaze on you.

“What?”, you asked.

“…Did you like it?”

“…what?”

“What you’ve heard!”, Kid clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes.

“Oh…”, you crossed your arms and moved closer to him, visibly thinking about his question, “I guess it was nice”, you said.

The redhead hmphed, scoffing at your words: “Nice? That’s not what I aim for, woman. Now get out!”, he turned his back to you and sat on the couch, placing his guitar on his legs.

Unfortunately, you didn’t want to.  Your mind refused to wrap itself around the fact, that you might miss your opportunity to dig further towards your answers if you left now. There was this strange craving of hearing his voice as well, but if you thought about it, you had listened to that voice so many times. It almost seemed normal by now.

“What _do_ you aim for?”, you walked behind him, looking over his shoulder. White paper sheets were scattered all over the floor, mostly crumpled up or torn.

Kid sighed annoyed, tilting his head to the side to watch you from the corner of his eyes: “Why should I tell you? You don’t know anything about my music”, he growled. You bit your bottom lip. _That’s where you’re wrong, buddy!_

“Well, you don’t have to, but I have good ears. Law always asks me to read through his notes as well, so I might be helpful after all…”.

“His shitty music is nowhere near mine”, Kid sneered.

“Come on, you were the one who asked…”

“For fuck’s sake! Sure you’re not a groupie?”, Kid tossed one of the sheets towards you, before resting his right arm on top of the backrest cushion. You skipped through the pencil written words and notes, his messy and blurred writing made it harder for you to decipher them.

_God, he was good!_

After reading the last word, you knew that he was the one who wrote your song. You gulped and looked up from the paper. His amber eyes were already piercing through you. In this moment, you noticed that you couldn’t tell if you hated the fact or not. A part of you regretted having an answer to your question – it feared being disappointed and refused to lose that one thing you treasured so much over the years. Another part rejoiced, and you didn’t know which part scared you the most.

“I really like it”, you admitted, your voice slightly trembling, “But I would change the whole notes into half notes and slow the chorus down to break the speed a little bit …”.

Kid let out a huff, shaking his head as he grabbed the paper from your hands: “Tsk, that could actually work”, he breathed through his teeth.

You couldn’t restrain the grin spreading across your face.

“Told you so”, you sneered.

“Beginners Luck.”

“Nope, Skill.”

His red lips formed into a mischievous smirk as he turned his body towards you, his legs spread on the couch.

“Very well, little vixen! Tell me what major and what chord?”, you bit your lip, narrowing your eyes. He was testing you.

“C major, dominant 7th Chord”, you replied. His smirk grew wider.

“What else?”

Well, it depended on it.

“Less dominant 5th Chord…”, the redhead threw his head back and laughed, before giving you a scornful look.

“Are you fucking serious?”, he asked, his eyes traveling down your body as if contemplating whether you were worth his time, “I don’t do love songs.”

“That is what fits the chorus best!”, you glared, turning your body away from him. His eyes lit up and he seemed to enjoy the defending tone in your voice.

Kid slowly stood up, his shirt puckering with his muscles moving underneath. Your eyes followed their movements for a little too long since you suddenly noticed him standing right in front of you. You blinked and looked up, his cocky grin already evidently sitting on his lips.

“My, but if you strip some of your clothes off, I might pretend to think about writing one someday…”, he laughed, “…just for you”, you smacked his arm with your fist, turning on your heel and moving to the door.

“And here I was thinking I misjudged you yesterday”, you hissed.

“Thinking is not good for you, it seems…”, he hummed, “Now get out. You might have noticed, that these halls are filled with a lot of chicks right now, and some of them are willing to pay a bunch of money for a few words with me…or a few minutes more”, you grimaced at his insinuations. Maybe that was what Killer meant when wishing you good luck - he knew what was coming up and decided to skip out of the situation. Sneaky man.

“Oh, don’t worry. If a few minutes is all you got, I’m not eager to see their poor disappointed faces”, you huffed, pushing the door open and stepping out of the room. Kid followed you to the door, watching you gathering your bag from the chair.

“Don’t talk something down you haven’t tried before”, the redhead grinned, resting his right arm against the top of the doorframe, “your boyfriend’s not here by the way.”

“He is not- what?”

“His bodyguard called and cancelled his rehearsal”, he laughed seeing your dumbfounded expression.

“Wait a min- “, before you could finish your sentence, Kid had slammed the door shut, his laugh still echoing through the walls.

You quickly pulled your phone out, cursing under your breath as you dialed Laws number, only to hear the voice of his answering machine. You really wanted to throw your phone against the wall right now.

_“Law, if that’s some kind of joke, I’m going to make the next few weeks a living hell for you. Call me back and tell me what’s going on already!”_

* * *

 

“OH MY GOD”, you had to cover your ears as Nami’s shrill voice filled the silence of your kitchen. She forcefully grabbed your shoulders from behind you and began shaking you.

“(Y/n), he is so hot! Why didn’t you tell me about him yesterday”, she shrieked.

You pulled her hands away, closing your laptop in front of you. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea reading about his band in the middle of the kitchen.

“Because I never intended to meet him ever again”, you growled.

“But you did! That’s destiny! Of all possible things, you happen to go to _his_ door, fall into _his_ room and bump into _him_ with _nobody_ to interrupt!

“Nami-“

“(Y/n)! Do you know how much money a Rockstar makes? Look at him! He is on the verge to be all known famous!”

“You’re totally exaggerating!”, Nami and you turned your heads towards the open fridge. Ace had found the leftovers from yesterday and was now casually speaking to you both while his mouth was full of rice and chicken, “he is not that hot by the way.”

You stood up from the chair and walked towards him, grabbing the now almost empty plate from his hands: “Did you get through my window again?!”, you asked the freckled man, who just scratched the back of his head, smiling innocently.

“You keep on not locking your window, so I take it as an implied permission”, he hummed. You shook your head before putting the plate on the dining table.

“I’m impressed. You actually listen when I talk about law”, you sat back on your chair while Ace took the one opposite to you.

“Of course! You’re my favourite neighbour after all!”, he smiled, and you really loved his smile. He could break into your house, burn all of your clothes and you would still forgive him, if he just smiled at you.

“Excuse me?! I’m living here as well!”, Nami sat beside you, glaring at the blackhead.

“You would totally throw me under the bus! I would have starved by now, if (y/n)’s kindness didn’t surpass your stinginess.”

“Sabo would have killed you before me, don’t worry”, she scoffed.

You let those two fight for a little longer, ignoring their voices completely. Law hadn’t called you back yet and Corazon didn’t pick up either. You didn’t dare to call Doflamingo, even though he made it clear that you could any time you wanted.

You suddenly remembered your short conversation with Killer. He seemed to know something you didn’t. Law must have trusted him enough to talk about you, since Killer didn’t even think twice about entrusting the key to you.

_The key!_

You quickly put your hand inside the right pocket of your jeans, but it wasn’t there. You were absolutely sure, that you had put it in there. Fuck.

You stood up, roaming through all of your pockets. It wasn’t there. It wasn’t there!

“(Y/n)?”, Nami questioned, looking up to you.

You must have lost it, but where? WHERE? In your car? On the parking lot? Or was i-

**_Shit!_ **

**_Fuck!_ **

The key must have slipped out of your pocket when you fell to the ground in Kids room. You heard a metallic clang, but you thought it was a part of his guitar. Dammit.

“Guys, I have to leave quickly. I’ll be back in an hour”, you said before standing up and grabbing your keys from the counter, but Ace grabbed your wrist before you managed to open the door: “It is past midnight, (Y/n)! I won’t let you leave alone!”, he growled.

“Ace, I just left something in the studio and I really have to get it now before someone finds it tomorrow. I’m a big girl and I can protect myself”, Ace didn’t seem to be completely convinced, so you gave him a big smile, while nudging his shoulder with your other hand.

“I have a very delicious dessert in the fridge, which I made for my break tomorrow. You can eat it”, his eyes lit up and you couldn’t suppress a chuckle leaving your lips.  He let go of your wrist, but his eyes were still glued to you.

“Call us, when you’re driving back”, he said, his voice unable to conceal his concern. He took a few more steps towards you, bending his head down and placing his lips just above your ear: “ _and please don’t leave me alone with her for long_ ”, he whispered.

“Hey! I heard that, Portgas!”

 

* * *

 

You left your bag on the backseat, only taking your phone and keys with you when you stepped onto snow covered concrete. There was still a car on the parking lot and you thanked god, that the back door was left unlocked. You could have asked Doflamingo for the code, since he was the owner of this whole complex, but you luckily didn’t have to.

The corridors seemed too big without people running through them. They were usually filled with voices, loud instruments and those beefy bouncers. Emptiness didn’t suit them.

You quickly made your way to Kid’s door while intently looking on the floor, searching for any sign of the key. You placed your hand on the handle, quietly pushing it down and stepping inside. Your hand slid across the cold wall, searching for a light switch, but you didn’t seem to find any. You took a few steps to the right, hoping to find it on the other side of the wall when you felt your foot collide with something massive laying on the floor.

Your eyes hadn’t adjusted to the darkness yet, so you tapped that thing with your foot again. You could tell, that it was big but soft in texture. It didn’t feel like furniture or some sort of textile. It felt _human_.

You blinked rapidity with your heart accelerating in your chest. There it was – a feeling you knew oh-so well: Panic.

You backed away from that thing on the floor, not caring to find the switch anymore and clutched your phone tightly. You had to get out. Get out!

Before you could command your feet to move towards the closed door, you tripped over something and fell to the floor, gasping loudly. You didn’t want to see what it was - you wanted to squint your eyes shut, but as soon as your coat floated to the ground, you saw a body lying there in a pile of blood.

Your mind went blank, only your heavy breathing filling your ears. You parted your lips, ready to shout from the top of your lungs as a big hand pressed itself over your mouth, muffling your scream. You automatically reached for the hand, scratching and biting it. There was a dark growl from somewhere above you, but the hand didn’t let go.

“Fuck! Shut up! Shut up! It’s me!”, you heard a male voice hiss, but neither your mind nor your body were able to control the situation. You punched, bit and screamed until the man decided to pin you to the ground with your hands above your head.

“Woman!”, the voice hissed again. You had your eyes shut, shaking your head erratically while still screaming against his hand. He suddenly let go of your mouth and cupped your cheeks, forcing you to look up to him with your gaze instinctively shifting to his eyes. His bright amber eyes.

“Ronald…”, you muttered as you tried to catch your breath.

“Kid”, he corrected.

“Kid…”, he let go of your face and wrists before slowly raising his body upright.

“Fucking shit, what are you doing here?!”, he hissed, standing up. You blinked at him. Was he for real?

“Are you serious? What’s the meaning of this?!”, you breathed. Kid didn’t answer; he went to the door, switching the lights on without a warning and you had to squeeze your eyes shut.

“They’re not dead, if that’s what you’re asking”, he growled. You blinked, adjusting your eyes to the light, before huffing in relief.

“That’s not the anw-“, you wanted to question him further, but then you saw the blood dripping from his face.

“Kid you’re hurt”, you muttered breathless. The redhead raised his arm, wiping the blood away.

“Fucking Kaido”, he murmured.

“I have to call the police!”, you reached out for your mobile phone next to you on the floor, when his hand shut forward and smashed the phone against the wall with a force you hadn’t seen before.

The splintered glass rained down on you as you watched his amber eyes darken.

 

“No police.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, took me a little longer than expected, but well...  
> All important plot strings are introduced by now and yes(!), they all are connected in some way.  
> If you still like it, I'll give it a go!  
> (BY THE WAY: PLEASE IGNORE THE BULLSHIT ABOUT C MAJORS, NOTES AND ACCORDS. I DON'T HAVE A CLUE ABOUT MUSIC)
> 
> Some Questions you might come across with while reading the story:  
> 1\. How famous is Kid and how famous does he want to be?  
> \- Imagine him being as famous as e.g: Avenged Sevenfold, BmtH or Three days grace; A band which is famous in it's genre and every rock fan knows about. He wants to be as famous as Linkin Park, though. 
> 
> 2\. Is Doflamingo important?  
> \- Yes
> 
> 3\. How old is everyone?  
> \- Depends on it. I made Doflamingo a bit younger (ca. 35), Kid and the others remain the same as canon. You can choose your age, but I estimated you to be around 21.
> 
> 4\. Pairings?  
> \- Kid x Reader. Period. Well, slight insinuations and unrequited or past crushes play a roll as well. I mean, we all love jealous!Kid, right?
> 
> If you have any further questions or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment. Thank you so much for reading and maybe till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

„I’m not getting in trouble for yo-“, you gasped as you stumbled over your own feet, missing a step in the process. Your tight grip on his heavy arm around your shoulders prevented you from falling. You cursed. Why are you doing this?

“Watch your fucking feet”, he hissed almost inaudibly with his head hanging low and bouncing red hair glued to his bloody face.

“How about you watch your own?!”, you hissed back, teeth grinding. You manged to drag him to your car safely even though he couldn’t hold himself on his feet anymore. You were holding on his arm wrapped around your shoulders while supporting the rest of him. He was a giant; your short legs were not even able too match his staggering pace. 

“Get the keys”, you gritted while gesturing at your right pocket.

The redhaired grumbled and tried to lift his right arm but it limply fell to his side again. You saw his brows snapping together in anger.

“Fine..”, you huffed and removed his arm before pushing his back against your car. He growled with the impact and shot a furious glare at you. Well, you really might have pushed him a little bit too hard considering the wounds on his back, but you actually didn’t care. He was heavy and his muscles on his arm were enough to almost suffocate you.

You slowly stepped back, arms still trenched out to interfere if his feet threaten to give up, “Stay still”, you breathed. His eyes narrowed further, a deep scowl lingered on his face.

When you made sure that he wasn’t going to fall, you fished out your keys and unlocked the car. You opened the passenger door and adjusted the seat, before wrapping his arm around your shoulders again.

Kid grabbed the door and slumped into the seat, hissing in pain when his leg bumped onto the glove compartment.

“Fucking hell! A three-door? Really?!”, he watched you get inside as well and lean over him. Your noses were almost touching as you put your palm on his chest and pushed him deeper into his seat.

“Stop pushing your luck!”, you reached for the seatbelt next to his head and stretched it around his upper body, “I’m only doing this because I’m obliged to!”.

His heavy-lidded eyes were on you again: “I’m not asking for your help”, he growled lowly.

“Obviously you are. You’re on drugs and barely able to walk”.

 

After smashing your phone against the wall, he had slumped against the nearby couch. You had threatened to run to the police if he didn’t tell you what was happening. When he refused to answer, you got up and moved to the door, but he growled and gestured at the little bag on the table. Your eyes narrowed when you saw all the little colourful pills in it but at the same time, you were relieved that there was at least some kind of explanation.

“ _Get me to Killer_ ”, he had grumbled, and you were about to retort, but his head had fallen on the armrest as he lost consciousness.

You couldn’t have left him there. Firstly, you didn’t know what kind of drugs he took and depending on it, he could suffer severe side effects. Secondly, Prof. Donquixote’s daunting words came to your mind:

_“Remember one thing, little maggots. If you happen to be on a crime scene for whatever reason and you left DNA traces behind, always play safe and report it…or at least make sure the victim knows it wasn’t you – otherwise, the police will think you are the perpetrator and they will always find a way to prove exactly that”._

There was no way you could have left him there.

 

“Do you have a spare key? Killer said he’s out of town today”, you asked while adjusting your own seatbelt. Kid hissed and closed his eyes.

“Shit. Today’s the deal with Hawkings…”

You sighted. Looks like he didn’t.

_Now what (y/n)?_

“..then give me your phone”, you stretched out your hand. Kid snickered lowly and shook his head slightly.

“Hah. Not gonna happen, babe”.

“Let me at least call him!”, you growled.

“No”.

“Are you for real?!”, you exclaimed loudly, throwing your arms into the air, “I’m going to push you out near the next dumpster”.

Rage was beginning to boil inside you. This asshole had the audacity to play hard to get?! You just saved his ass from _whoever_ did this to him and _kindly_ help him without calling the police after leaving two unconscious but hurt people behind in his room? What was he expecting of you? Bringing him to your place?

_Over my dead body, you prick. I will have to deal with Nami and Ace because of you!_

“Just get me to his fucking house and stop being such a b-“, without wanting to hear another word, your hand clenched to a fist and forcefully collided with his chest. He hissed in pain, before his head rolled to the side.

“Oh god…no, no! I’m sorry!”, you quickly unbuckled your seatbelt and leaned over to his side before cupping his face between your hands.

“Come on, wake up! I’m sorry!”, you called, “Kid! Hey!”.

You lightly shook his head and slapped his cheeks, but he didn’t even flinch. Shit. The wound you had hit had started to bleed again, the blood soaked through his black shirt.

_At least you’ll be easier this way!_

You searched for his phone and quickly found it in his right pocket. You then took his hand and pressed his thumb against the sensor to unlock it.

You honestly expected something obscene to pop up as his background picture. Boobs. Drugs. Anything. Of all things, you didn’t expect a picture of an older lady hugging two small children against her chest. Even though their faces were covered, you figured one of them was Kid, since a few wild spikey red strands were visible.

You smirked while moving to “contacts”. Maybe you were unfair and there was another side he simply couldn’t show ye-

You almost chocked on your words as your eyes moved over the various names he had saved.

_BigTitsBlond8/10_

_BigTitsRed7/10_

_BigTitsBigAss9/10_

_CrazyPoliceChick 7/10_

_CrazyModelBitch  …/10_

_DATASS 9/10_

_DONOTCALLEVER_

You huffed and shot a glare at the unconscious redhead next to you.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?!”, you voiced outload before dialling Killer’s number. You were almost about to hang up when a familiar voice echoed through the phone.

“ _Hey, for whatever reason you’re calling_ …”

“Thank god, Killer it’s m-“

“ _I’m not available at the moment. Leave a message or whatever. **Beep**_.”

“Shit, no way!”

Without bothering to leave a message, you threw the phone onto Kid’s lap and ran your hands over your face. What the hell have you gotten yourself into? You had always tried to keep a certain distance to troublesome situations, especially to people getting you into such. So, why did that prick succeed?

 

 

* * *

 

 

You carefully tiptoad to your front door, clutching your bag tightly against your side. The lights were all out, so you hoped they had either decided to go to sleep or Luffy had come by inviting everyone over to Ace and Sabo’s.

The key slid slowly inside the hole and you carefully peaked inside, body firmly pressed against the door. Nothing, not even a sound.

Sighting in relief, you widely opened the door and made your way back to your car. As soon as you reached the passenger side, his amber eyes shot open, glaring angrily at you while his head still rested against the glass.

“Good thing you’re up”, you huffed. His eyes narrowed further, his mouth twitching as he bared his teeth.

“I would love to punch the window right now”, you stretched your hand out and he quickly lifted his head away from the window without breaking eye contact with you.

You chuckled and moved your hand to open your car.

“Look-“

“You have no idea who you’re dealing with, girl”, he snarled.

“Probably not. Can you stand?”

Kid let out an angry snort and got out of the car. You watched him make two big steps towards you before his hand snatched your collar.

“You got yourself into a very fucked up situation, girl”, he snickered darkly, “Let’s see how you get out of there”.

The voice of a car pulling into the street had you both turn your heads towards it’s emerging headlights.

Kid cursed as he let go of you.

“Shit get inside!”, he pushed you forward until you reached the door, his heavy steps slowly following you.

“What the hell?! Who is that?!”, the redhead closed the door and moved to the nearest window.

“I’m talki-“

“Shut up”, he barked in a whisper and pushed you behind him, “Those are Paparazzi. They must have followed you!”.

“Paparazzi?”, you crunched down to peek outside beneath his right arm. There was a black car standing just outside the house with two men sitting inside.

“Oh…that car was outside the studio too. It had been there since yesterday, I think”, Kid looked at you from the corner of his eyes.

“You sure?”

“Yeah”.

He cursed again and moved away from the window.

“Then it’s worse than that”, his gaze moved around the room, a deep scowl sitting evidently on his face.

“So, where am I gonna crush?”

“Couch”, you grumbled, …but I’ll consider throwing you out, if you don’t tell me what those men are doing outside my house!”.

“Yeah, not happening”, your eyes widened when he suddenly swayed to the side. You shot forward, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around your shoulders again. His blood was starting to drop on the floor.

“Oh god, I have to patch you up somehow!”, your eyes wandered to the couch and you were about to move him towards it when he suddenly pulled you to the other side.

“…there”, he whispered raspy.

Just then your eyes managed to adjust to the darkness. Something was laying on the couch.

_Ace! Holy shit! What are you doing here, you big idiot?!_

“(Y/n)?”

Your eyes widened as Nami’s sleepy voice reached your ears. The lights switched on and you heard her footsteps coming from upstairs.

 “Oh my god, Kid move, move, move!”, the redhead hissed as you dragged him across the living room, his heavy arm resting painfully against your shoulders. His other hand press against the bleeding wound on his stomach.

“First door on the left, come on”, you whispered.

“(Y/N)!”

You quickly opened the door and pushed him inside before closing it immediately after. Just then you saw Nami jogging towards you.

“(Y/N!) Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried we were?!”

“Calm down, you’re waking Ace”, you tried to sound as calm as possible, hoping Nami wouldn’t notice you clutching the doorknob with all your might.

“It’s three in the morning, (y/n). You were gone for almost three hours! Ace and I were worried sick, and you didn’t even bother to pick up your phone or at least call back!”, Nami crossed her arms and shook her head, “What the hell did you do?!”

You removed your head from behind you and guided her back into the living room.

“I’m sorry, Nami. Really”, you whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty on your couch, “When I arrived in the studio, I tripped and smashed my phone and I simply forgot the time while I searched”.

Nami hummed: “Yeah, Zoro found it”.

“What?”

“I called Zoro to look for you at the studio, but you were already gone. He sent me a picture of your shattered phone on the floor”, she fished out her phone and showed you the messages.

Shit, of course she would send him, since he lived nearby. You gulped, a nervous knot forming in your throat. What about the bodies?

“Just the phone?”, you asked innocently.

“Yeah…why? Was there something else?”

_Yeah, the famous redhead knocked out some random guys and I left them laying in their own blood! Any chance he mentioned them?!_

“Nope, I just couldn’t find what I was looking for”, you sighed and ran a hand through your hair. The key was a different problem.

“Go back to sleep, I will do the same”, you muttered, pushing her towards the stairs. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

“Fine, but Ace will not be as lenient with you. Prepare yourself”.

You watched her turn off the lights and vanish in her room. Just then you allowed yourself to close your eyes and let out a frustrated growl.

 

 

Closing the door swiftly behind you, you turned on the lights. Th redhead hissed and closed his eyes.

“What about a fucking warning, woman!”, he growled. He sat on the chair in front of your desk, clutching your favourite dress against his bloodied wound.

“You’ll pay the cleanin- no wait, just buy me a new one”, you walked towards your bed and pulled out a first-aid kit from underneath.

“Don’t give me this look, it’s Law’s”, you grumbled.

“Of course, it is”, he mocked, “what a strange way to mark territory”.

Rolling your eyes, you crunched down for a better access to the wound. He removed your now soaked dress from his stomach, allowing you to do whatever you planned to do.

The cut looked nasty. Your fingers examined the flesh around it, pulling it slightly down to determine the depth.

“You have to go to a hospital, Kid”, you murmured, “There is no way it will heal without stitching”.

Kid growled and pushed your hand away: “No hospital”.

 “You will bleed to death!”

“Just give me a needle and a lighter, I’m doing that myself!”

Rolling your eyes, you stood up and let your gaze wander around your room. There had to be another way. Even though he tried to hide it, you saw his hands shake slightly.

“What kind of drugs did you take?”, you asked without looking at him. He shifted in his seat, smirking into your face.

“The fun kind. Wanna try?”

Just when you were about to retort, the display of his phone lit up from inside his pocket. You watched irritation wash over his face while he read the caller’s name.

“I assume it’s for you”, he huffed and offered you his phone. You eyed it suspiciously before eventually taking it. Reading the name on the screen however, made your whole body tense.

 

_Trafucker_

“Law!”, you couldn’t supress the anger in your voice and you heard him sigh at your accusing tone.

“ _I’m sorry”,_ he muttered in a whisper, “ _but believe me if I say that I hadn’t a chance to tell you”_.

“Prey tell, what exactly?! I’m really sick of playing hide and seek, Law!”.

“ _I’ll explain everything tomorrow, (y/n), I promise. But right now, you have to take care of Eustass-ya for a bit_ ”.

There was a pregnant silence no one of you dared to break. You blinked.

“How do you know he was with me…?”.

Law let out an anguished sigh and you could almost see him massaging the bridge of his nose: “ _I never wanted to tell you, but it’s my fault. I dragged you in it_ ”.

“In what?! What the hell are you talking about?!”, a muffed growl reached your ears and your eyes immediately moved to the oddly silent redhead. His half-lidded eyes stared blankly at his wound, his hand slowly losing its grip on your dress.

“Oh…Oh no, Law, he is losing consciousness again, what should I do?!”, you turned him on speaker and laid Kid’s phone next to you on the floor.

“ _Okay, don’t panic. I’ll tell you everything you have to do_ ”.

Law instructed you to take of Kid’s shirt and to lay him on the floor. He grunted as you moved him like a useless doll but didn’t intervene. The scowl on his face was enough to tell you what he thought about this whole deal.

After making sure the wound was disinfected, you prepared the needle and the suture.

“ _How long has it been since you got stabbed_?”, Kid narrowed his eyes, turning his head towards his phone next to him.

“It won’t get infected”, he grumbled. You set next to him and pulled your hair into a ponytail.

Kid moved his left arm to rest behind his head as a pillow and flexed his abdominals.

“If you fuck this up, I’ll kill you”, you rolled your eyes again.

“If I fuck up, I make sure to fuck up real good, asshole”, you readied the needle, bringing it’s tip in contact with his skin, “Are you sure that’s it, Law?”

“ _Yeah, everything you can do without anaesthesia_ ”, you heard him clear his throat followed by the sound of a car being unlocked, _“(Y/n)-ya, I leave everything in your hands. I have to go_ ”.

“Wait, La-shit!”, you bent down and ended the call with your elbow, carful not to touch anything with your disinfected hands. What was wrong with him? In what kind of situation had he get himself into?

You glared at the redhead laying in front of you, only to see his amber eyes glaring back, his jaw tightened. You had the bitter feeling that he had a lot to do with it. Famous or not, you couldn’t let him mess with Law’s life like that.

“I don’t know what you two are doing, but I want you to stop bothering him!”, you hissed, before sliding the needle underneath his skin. You weren’t exactly careful, but the redhead didn’t even flinch. Instead of making him suffer, you made him laugh. You felt his muscles vibrating as he tried to supress his laughter.

“Oh, little girl, you don’t have a single clue what is going on”, he chuckled, a big smirk spreading on his face, “In fact, _he_ is the on bothering _me_ ”.

“What does that mean?”

“If he hadn’t told you, why should I?”

Your hands stopped, and you changed from sitting on your heels to sitting on the floor.

“Do I really have to remind you of what I have done for you asshole today?! I don’t even know you and I already made myself guilty of a criminal offence!”.

“Get that fucking stick out of your ass girl”, his right hand grabbed your wrist before the needle touched his skin again, “A dangerous life is much more entertaining”, he grinned.

 

You decided to ignore him and patch him up quietly. Strangely, he didn’t seem to mind. After stitching and cleaning his wound, you opened your closet and pulled out some old shirts you thought could fit.

“Here, suit yourself”, you threw the clothes at him, “That’s the closest I can get to your size”.

The redhead snorted as he examined the pieces you offered. Most of them were plain black, others oversized band shirts. Fortunately, you always decided to buy the male version of the merch.

“Your music taste doesn’t suck after all”, he remarked.

_If you only knew, asshole!_

He swiftly got up from the ground and pulled a black shirt over his head. You wanted to turn around, but you couldn’t keep your eyes off his red locks swinging with every movement. Your gaze fell on his tattoos. They ran from his neck and down his left arm and chest. Were they covering scars?

“What are you starring at?!”, you blinked hearing his harsh voice.

 “Admiring my work, don’t flatter yourself!”.

Kid’s eyes narrowed. With a swift motion, he seized you by your collar and dragged you towards him. His lips were drawn back in a snarl, his teeth gritting against each other.

 “Don’t fucking expect a thank you, _kitten._ Everything up this day will be your shit too”.

“No, you will leave in the morning and go back to…singing songs or whatever. I will resume my life and we will not cross each other’s paths again!”, you shook off his hand and tried to push him away from you, but it only resulted in pushing yourself away while he remained where he was.

“Oh, little _kitten”,_ he chuckled darkly and moved around you to sit on your bed, “This is where you’re wrong. Unfortunately, I can’t just fucking leave. Thanks to your boyfriend you and I will stick around for a while”.

You gulped. You knew what it meant. He would not leave your side.

_How Am I going to explain this to Professor Donquixote?!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so mich for reading - leave a comment, if you'd enjoyed it.  
> I'm not sure, if this kind of topic and universe is interesting for you guys to read, so I'm handling this as "a draft" momentarily.


End file.
